justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hot N Cold
|wykonawca= |album= |rok=2008 |dlc=22 października 2015 (NOW/JDU) |tryb= Solo |tanp= Kobieta (♀) |trud= Łatwy (Remake) |wysi= (JD:GH) Umiarkowany (Remake) |zruch=6 (Po JD) |piktokolor= (JD) (JD:GH) (JD2014/JD2015)) (Remake) |kolorr= (JD:GH) (Strzałki) (Remake) |tekst= (Remake) |ipikto=84 78 (JD:GH) |kcal=24 |czt=3:39 |kod=HotNCold |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s}} "Hot N Cold" w wykonaniu znajduje się w , , i . Wygląd Tancerki Wyglądem tancerka nawiązuje do teledysku. Oryginalny Tancerka ma długie, kręcone czerwone włosy, a ubrana jest jak panna młoda. Nosi biały welon ślubny, białą sukienkę z czerwonymi kwiatami i gumką wokół talii, czerwoną podwiązkę na lewej nodze, czerwone rękawiczki, parę białych obcasów, można również zauważyć pierścionek zaręczynowy. Jej odcień skóry jest żółty. Remake W Remake'u, jej odcień skóry został zmieniony na biały, a jej włosy są teraz w kolorze intensywnego różowego. Jej rękawiczki i podwiązka są również w tej barwie, a jej welon i sukienka z odcieniem lekko różowym. Kwiaty również są intensywnie różowe. HotNCold coach 1@x.png|Oryginał Hotncold coach 1 big.png|Remake Tło Tło jest w różowym kolorze z odcieniami czerwonego i białymi liniami. W , wersji Wii i Remake'u, tło świeci się. W , tło jest nieco bardziej świecące. W wersji na Xboxa znajdują się duże, unoszące się nad ziemią diamenty w tle. Remake Tło jest taki, jak w wersji Wii , ale dolna część ma odcień niebieskiego, który podświetla się w rytmie muzyki. Złote Ruchy W wersji i późniejszych, jest 6 Złotych Ruchów w układzie, wszystkie takie same: Wszystkie Złote Ruchy: Wyceluj prawą ręką w ekran. Hotncold jd3 gm 1.png|Wszystkie Złote Ruchy ( ) Hotncold jdnow gm 1.png|Wszystkie Złote Ruchy (Remake) Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Birthday'' (Best of Katy - Najlepsze od Katy) *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Crucified'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Oh No!'' *''Wild'' *''So What'' *''Where Have You Been'' Podpisy występuje w trybach Puppet/Party Master. Oto podpisy przypisane jej ruchom: *Bridal Boogie *Bridal Bouquet *Bridal Rage *Hen Night *Let Me Pass *Pretty Bride *Pip It Off *Tear It Up *You Ciekawostki Ogólne *'' '' to pierwsza piosenka Katy Perry w serii. *'' '' to jedna z pierwszych piosenek ujawnionych dla . *W , piosenka nazywa się Hot N Cold (Chick Version), ponieważ słowo "bitch" (suka) jest zamienione na "chick" (laska). **W wersji na Xboxa , piosenka nazywa się Hot N Cold (Rock Version). Ale w wersji na Wii, jest po prostu nazwane Hot N Cold. **Nadal jest nazywana "(Chick Version)" w i . **Podobnie, w informacjach, "Bitch" w nazwie wytwórni płytowej Katy Perry jest ocenzurowane w sposób zamiany litery "i" na "*". ***Aczkolwiek, w informacjach , jest w pełni ocenzurowane jako "*****". *W , słowo "you're" z "now you're plain" jest źle zapisane jako "your". **Także w linijce "And you overthink", słowo "overthink" jest pokazane jako "always think". *W wersji na Wii , tekst nie jest zsynchronizowany z piosenką. **Czasami zdarza się to w wersji na Xboxa. ***Dodatkowo, "Overthink" pojawia się jako "Over think", a "Got a case" nie pojawia się w ogóle na Xboxie 360, podczas gdy "Bipolar" pojawia się jako "Bi-polar" na Wii. Wersja Klasyczna *W skóra tancerki jest jaśniejsza. *Tancerka pojawia się w Video Killed the Radio Star podczas refrenu. *W , piktogramy są w stylu zamiast albo . **Ten sam przypadek występuje w Girlfriend w i . *Istnieje piktogram, który nie występuje w na Xboxa. **Pojawia się też w Remake'u. ***Jest również przypadek z tym piktogramem, który pojawia się raz na Xboxie, ale dwa na Wii. *W wersji na Xboxa 360 , obrazek tancerki na ekranie wyboru tancerza jest inny, niż ten w wersji na Wii. Jest ona obrócona i bezpośrednio wycięta z gry, w przeciwieństwie do każdego innego obrazka tancerza, który jest ręcznie rysowany w , i . *Ponieważ ma podpis Tear It Up, Tear It Up, które miało także So What, zostało zmienione na Angry Girl. *Wszystkie ruchy występują w trybach Puppet/Party Master, oprócz tych, co pojawiają się po przejściu. *Fryzura awatara różni się od tej, którą ma tancerka. *Awatar ma skórę białą, pomimo tego, że skóra tancerki była żółta w i . **Dodatkowo, w i , schemat kolorów awatara nie został zmieniony, aby pasował do nowej tancerki. *W Remake'u tancerka oryginalnie miała mieć czerwone włosy i czerwone rękawiczki, a sukienka miała odcień różowo-czerwony, ale zostało to zmienione. *W plikach znajduje się piktogram podobny do piktogramu Złotego Ruchu, co oznacza, że Złoty Ruch miał się pojawić tylko trzykrotnie, zamiast sześciokrotnie. **Ten piktogram został użyty w Mashupach i trybie Puppet Master. *Kiedy pojawia się w Mashupie Birthday, przejście nie jest smukłe, a tancerka pojawia się nagle. *Tancerka pojawia się ponownie jako grywalna postać w Sugar. *Tancerka pojawia się ponownie w High Hopes. Galeria Pliki Gry HotNCold jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Hotncoldsqa.png|'' '' ( ) Hotncold cover JDNOW.jpg|'' '' (Remake) HotNCold Cover AlbumCoach.png| album tancerka HotNCold Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album tło hotncold cover@2x (updated).jpg| okładka HotNCold_BC.jpg| okładka (Zaktualizowana) HotNCold1024.png| okładka HotNCold banner bkg.jpg| baner menu HotNColdAvatar2014.png| awatar jd2015hotncold.png|Awatar w i grach późniejszych Sugar AvatarHotNCold.png|Awatar w GOLDEN Hotncold.png|Złoty awatar DIAMOND Hotncold.png|Diamentowy awatar HotNCold jd1 pictos.png|Piktogramy ( ) Pictos-sprite HotNCold.png|Piktogramy (Remake) Screeny z Gry HotNCold jd1 menu.png|'' '' w menu hotncold jd2018 menu.png|'' '' w menu hotncold jd2018 load.png| ekran ładowania hotncold jd2018 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza hotncold jd1 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Obrazy Promocyjne coach_jd1_Katy-Perry---Hot-n-Cold.png|Tancerka Promocyjna Elementy Beta Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' (Beta Remake) Hotncold coach 1@2x.png|Nieużyte pół tancerki Hotncold cover@2x.jpg|Nieużyta okładka HotNColdNotAGoldMove.png|Piktogram Beta (Nie jest Złotym Ruchem) Inne Pictos Hot N Cold.png|Porównanie kolorów piktogramów ( - -Mashupy- ) HotNCold2016Original.png|Oryginalny wygląd w Mashupie Birthday hotncold jd14 mashup PNG.png|Tancerka w tle Mashupów w Wii Pictogram.jpg|Piktogram z występujący tylko na Wii Hotnback.png|Tło HotNCold_lyrics separation.png|Linijka "And you overthink" podzielona na trzy linijki w i na dwie w Sugar Cover Generic 335600.jpg|Tancerka w ikonie menu Sugar HotandCold-Rasputin JPG.jpg|Tancerka razem z Rasputinem w Sugar Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk Katy Perry - Hot N Cold Hot N Cold (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Zwiastun Hot N Cold - Zwiastun (US) Gameplaye Hot N Cold - Just Dance-0 Hot N Cold - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360)-0 Hot N Cold - Just Dance Now-0 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2016-0 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2017 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2018-0 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2019 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Hot N Cold pt-br: tr:Hot N Cold es:Hot N Cold de:Hot n Cold Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:2000s Kategoria:Piosenki Pop Kategoria:Piosenki Katy Perry Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Solo Kobiety Kategoria:Łatwe Piosenki Kategoria:Intensywne Piosenki Kategoria:Umiarkowane Piosenki Kategoria:Spokojne Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2014 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2015 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2017 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2019 Kategoria:Julia Spiesser Kategoria:Ekskluzywnie na konsole Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Degradacja